Effigy Creature
Effigies are magically animated automatons built in the form of living creatures. They are things of clockwork mechanisms and always animated by an elemental spirit bound to their mechanical shells. Artificers and artisans capable of creating such complex devices are few and far between, so effigies are not at all common. An effigy's creator can command it if the effigy is within 60 feet and can see and hear him. If uncommanded, an effigy usually follows its last instruction and defends itself if attacked. An effigy's creator can order the creature to obey the orders of another individual (who can in turn order effigy to obey someone else), but the effigy's creator can always resume control over his creation by commanding the effigy to obey him alone. "Effigy" is n acquired template that can be added to any animal, dragon, giant, humanoid, magical beast, or monstrosity (referred to hereafter as the base creature). * An effigy uses all the base creature's statistics, but loses all abilities, spells, resistances and immunities. * Effigies are constructs and gain immunity to poison damage, and the charmed and poisoned conditions. * Humanoid effigies are proficient with simple weapons. * Their Intelligence is reduced to 1 and their constitution is increased by 2 * Effigies gain +2 AC * Their minimum challenge rating is 1. Mastiff Base Creature Mastiff Effigy Medium construct, unaligned Armor Class 14 Hit Points 6 (1d8+2) Speed 40 ft. Speed 40 ft. Condition Immunities Charmed, Poisoned Senses passive Perception 10 Languages Understands The Languages Of Its Creator But Can't Speak Challenge 1 Actions Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: ''(1d6 + 1) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 11 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone Human Base Creature Human Effigy ''Medium construct, unaligned Armor Class 12 Hit Points 5 (1d8+1) Speed 40 ft. Damage Immunities Poison Condition Immunities Charmed, Poisoned Senses passive Perception 10 Languages Understands The Languages Of Its Creator But Can't Speak Challenge 1 Actions Mace. Melee Weapon Attack: +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: ''(1d6) bludgeoning damage. '''Light Crossbow.' Ranged Weapon Attack: +2 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. Hit: ''(1d8) piercing damage. Wyvern Base Creature Wyvern Effigy ''Large construct, unaligned Armor Class 15 Hit Points 117 (13d10+52) Speed 20 ft., fly 80 ft. Damage Immunities Poison Condition Immunities Charmed, Poisoned Senses passive Perception 14 Languages Understands The Languages Of Its Creator But Can't Speak Challenge 6 Actions Multiattack. The wyvern makes two attacks: one with its bite and one with its stinger. While flying, it can use its claws in place of one other attack. Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 10 ft., one creature. Hit: ''(2d6 + 4) piercing damage. '''Claws.' Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: ''(2d8 + 4) slashing damage. '''Stinger.' Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 10 ft., one creature. ''Hit: ''(2d6 + 4) piercing damage. The target must make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw, taking 24 (7d6) poison damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one Category:Bestiary Category:Item